I am Someone (Not Their Toy)
by S-N16
Summary: Half fic. Half HP summary! Thanks to JK and LyraOnyx!


A/N I Am Someone came to me when I was eating ice cream. Yup. Ice cream. I was thinking about a tap step, the paradiddle... I don't know how it turned into HP but...

This has been bouncing around on my mind for a while and is now going to be published. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kudos to JKR and LyraOnyx. Thanks for letting me borrow this. The Plate Accident I got from her (LyraOnyx). If you're looking for a good Snarry story, check out her Longing Of The Soul on ao3.

* * *

I am Someone. I am someone who made Voldemort vanish when I turned 15 months old. I am alive. After many suicide attempts. I am a survivor. I survived being abused by my mother's sister, her husband, and my cousin, their child. They often called me "boy" or "freak". I didn't know that I even had a name until I started school. I had never even gone to the doctors.

It was a late night on my 15 month birthday. My mother was feeding me spinach. The cold wind blew. I was fussy. My father was anxious. My mother rocked me to sleep.

I woke up to my mother pleading, "not Harry, please not Harry."

He killed her. Then he turned his wand on me. He spoke the two words he had to. They would prophesize my entire future.

"Avada Kedavra."

Hagrid found me and took me to the Dursleys where I was forced to work like a house-elf.

Nothing much happened until I turned 7. It was over summer break, and my "family" hadn't fed me in a few days. I broke a plate, with lots of food on it. I believe it was Chicken Alfredo that night. Before Hogwarts, it was the best thing I had ever tasted, garbage and all. That night I broke out of my cupboard. Back then I just knew that if I pushed it the right way it would open. It was my accidental magic. At first, I was careful, trying and succeeding to pick out the china pieces. Then I heard Vernon stirring, knowing I only had a few more seconds to eat, I shoved a big bit in my mouth.

Right then, a piece caught in my throat. It hurt like bloody hell. I suppose that's what it was. I was bleeding everywhere and retching into the sink. Vernon just stood there " That's what you get for stealing our food. Freak."

After that, I couldn't swallow for two weeks without agonizing pain. When I had finished retching, Vernon made me clean up the blood and the mess. And that was that.

A few days before I turned 11 I was told to get the mail. The Mail. That simple command set my world tumbling. You see, on that day, a few days before I turned 11, there was a letter in the mail for ME. It was addressed, Mr. H Potter, Number 4 Privet Drive. The cupboard under the stairs.

Inside that letter was a letter from Professor McGonagall. She was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My "family" worried that the "freaks" could see how they treated me, LET me have my cousin's second bedroom. When more letters started coming, Vernon panicked and we packed up.

Vernon found a hut on a rock and all 4 of us rowed out their. It was cold, windy, and Wet. Not the best circumstances. Anyways, a few minutes into my birthday, a big man came. His name: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys.

Come morning, we left the house on the rock and made our way to Diagon Alley. Our first stop was at Gringotts, the wizarding vaults. We got the money I would need for school supplies and then we went into the shops. Flourish and Blotts had books, Madam Malkins made robes, and Olivanders had rows and rows of wands.

My first year at Hogwarts was, well, exciting. At the end of the year, Professor Quirrell was sacked, I mean we couldn't have a man with Voldemort inside his head be teaching at Hogwarts now, could we? And so was Saved the stone.

At the end of that year, I pleaded with Dumbledore to let me stay at Hogwarts for the summer but, NO of course, at the end of the year, I had to go back.

In the summer, Fred, George, and Ron took their parent's flying car and rescued me from the Dursleys. My stay at the Weasley's was magical. Throwing garden gnomes was a fun way to spend my time.

My second year wasn't much different, I'm not sure if that was good or not. Snape was acting the foul, greasy git. And Professor Lockhart so full of himself that he couldn't see what wand he was holding and obliviated himself. Well, better him than us. That year something had gone petrifying students. Me and Ron, well, we had our theories. So, that year was summed up with... drum roll please... big beast, Voldemort, Horcrux, diary, Lockhart, and my first taste of polyjuice. The taste doesn't change with the person, I'll let you know. Hermione became a part cat and a part something... at least for a little while. I eventually found the Chamber of Secrets, no thanks to Lockhart. After killing the basilisk, and destroying the diary, I saved Ginny. I also got a Dobby freed in the process. I unknowingly killed one of Voldemort's Horcruxes the moment I stabbed the diary.

At the end of the year, I went back to the Dursleys.

My third year was less chaotic, but that's not saying much. It began at the end of summer, when "aunt" Marge came to the Dursleys. She began... insulting my parents, to put it lightly. And well, I lost control... Now every Hogwarts student knows that the use of magic over the summer could get you expelled. So, I ran... And that's when I met the Grim.

The Grim. Well, I suppose our meeting was short, I had said "Lumos". In short, when you stick out your wand, the Knight Bus comes.

I hadn't even known something like that existed. It can go anywhere in England. I think I thought that Diagon Alley would be the safest place for me before school started. When I went to book a room, the Minister, Fudge was there. He was so excited to see me, because of well, you know, Black. Diagon Alley was where I spent most of my days. They were spent at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Florean was a wonderful help with all of my homework, maybe that was because he gave me free ice cream, the world may never know.

I met up with Ron and Hermione when they went to do their school shopping, I had already gotten my supplies.

My year at Hogwarts was befuddled with Mad-men, Animagus', Time turners, and saving Buckbeak. We rewrote time, though I saved myself as well.

In my fourth year, we had an escapee death eater as our DADA teacher, at least he taught us something. He had entered my name in The Goblet Of Fire. WThismeant that, of course, I had to compete in the Tournament. Never mind that I was way too young and had no clue what to do. Anyways, the first task was to "rescue" a golden egg from a dragon. Knowing me, I got burned, but hey, all is well.

In December we celebrated Yule. I spent that time obsessing over Cho Change, who ended up being stuck-up.

The second task was to get the person you would miss the most from the bottom of the black lake. I still feel bad for Ron. Because I told Cedric about the dragons, being the fair Hufflepuff he is, he in return helped me out with the Egg. and me, being the oblivious guy I was, Still needed Dobby's help with it. Quite embarrassing it was.

The last task was fighting monsters in the maze. In the end, It was up to me or Diggory. we took the cup together, but it was a portkey.

When the world stopped spinning, and I had gotten my bearings, I looked around, it was creepy. Cedric and I both agreed that this wasn't part of the task so, I act on my Slytherin side, remembered my third year. I stuck out my want, and the Knight Bus appeared. It whisked us back to Hogwarts, but not before Peter Pettigrew saw us leave. I still think it was quite funny.

When we got back to Hogsmead, the closest place the Knight bus could get to, Cedric and I ran to Hogwarts. Just when we got back, we saw that "Mad-Eye-Moody" was transforming into a death eater! We stunned him and took home the Triwizard cup together.

My year ended sadly. Most of the time was spent thankful and sad, mourning the death of Cedric. Voldemort would merely come back next year.

In my fifth year, I began having nightmares. Detentions with Umbridge were painful. Namely, because of the blood-quill. I knew what it was, I wasn't a complete idiot. Hermione convinced me to start a club, the DA. The DA started strong until Dumbledore had to flee Hogwarts for a while. Starting with a vision of Ron's dad dying and going on to when I thought Sirius was at the department of mysteries. I rallied my friends, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and me to go save him. Long story short, Sirius dies, I have a great hero-complex, and lastly the complete prophecy, referring to me, or Neville. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Occlumency lessons were embarrassing, though I kept my worst secrets under wraps. He had set the pensive out that one time. I wasn't getting better at it, and there was no true point of continuing. Snape merely needed a reason for us to stop.

In my sixth year, I was suspectful of Malfoy. He hides his left arm and is doing something suspicious. I know it. Many times I tried to figure out what he was doing. It wasn't until Ron got poisoned and Katie got cursed that I truly began to worry. If Draco was trying to get to Dumbledore, he truly was going to try anyway. Much of that year was spent tracking him and trying to figure out what he was doing. At the end of the year, Professor Dumbledore took me and ended up selling his soul to the devil. As we were arriving back at Hogwarts, the Dark Mark flashed over the astronomy tower. We mounted our brooms and took off. Draco was threatening to kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore was pleading with him to think about it. In the end, Draco acquired the elder wand, but Snape killed Dumbledore.

I didn't return to Hogwarts for my 7th year. I spent my summer at the Weasley's preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. At his wedding, there was a Death Eater attack and me and my friends fled. We spent much of the year searching for and destroying the Horcruxes. In the end, the final battle would be just between me and him. We came back to Hogwarts in time for the battle. Hogsmeade had led up to the castle. Thank you, Ariana. All of the DA and more had gone to the room of requirement. Inside were bunks upon beds of people. I still had things to do, Horcruxes to destroy. I ran up to the Ravenclaw tower where I knew the diadem was. I found the diadem and when Carrows arrived and crucio'd him. He had spat at McGonagall! I destroyed the Horcrux and prepared for battle. I walked to Voldemort. Prepared to die. Knowledge is power, power corrupts. I walked through the forest meeting Voldemort. I had the resurrection stone with me, turning it over three times I summoned Lily, Leta, and my father, James.

I summoned Leta because she was one of the few who knew about the power of Love. Love for Theseus and Love for Newt.

I summoned my mother so I could tell her how thankful I was.

I summon my father because he had things he had to do here still, and for moral support.

I let them vanish to where they were most needed. Some would call then angels of death. Others would call them The Revengers.

I let each come back to me and vanish of their own accord. Leta remained last. She gave me a wave, the only one knowing what I was going to do. She waved her goodbye, then vanished into the mist.

I walked silently to my death. Willingly. I cast the rune over Hogwarts students and teachers. I announced my presence.

"I have arrived."

Voldemort turned around and fired the killing curse at me. I willed myself to not move, though it was my gut instinct to run. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Best friends until the end.

I watch the gleaming shoot light towards me. The green, a lightning bolt in the dark forest. I fell to the ground the moment the curse struck me. A blink and I was gone. I arrived at Kings Cross Station, a place I recognized almost instantly.

Dumbledore had come to meet me. "You've done well." Was all he said before we began to walk. We walked in a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Do you remember what I told you in your fifth year?"

"Yes," I had replied warily.

"It seems I have made the same mistake again." He paused, then continued, "To underestimate my enemy and to withhold information from you."

I thought I understood then, what he had been saying, but now I understand I was wrong then too.

"Professor, if I may ask a question," He nodded his acceptance and I waged a war in my head over what question.

" If not now, when?" I know he knew what I mean, though he dodged the question as easily as a speeding bullet. Sighing he answered.

"You have two choices, now. You can either take the train and go on, or you can go back and fight. Once you have left, I will take the train on."

I thought for a moment, knowing I would make the right decision, I turned towards the pillar which I came through.

"Harry, I have one more thing to tell you." I turned back, "I… I am sorry, I have made many mistakes, I cannot correct."

"I question my own judgment by saying this, my own sanity, because if this is not how I perceive it to be, I may go mad."

"Professor, is this in my head, is it real, or am I truly to question myself and my choices?"

To which he responded saying, "Of course it's happening in your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it's not real."

I never heard this last bit, him having spoken it only to mist. I had gone back to fight. My sanity left to be murdered. Even since I had survived, it has been reduced to atoms by reporters.

I awoke to Narcissa desperately asking me, "Is Draco alive?"

I said yes, I had saved him. And she told Voldemort I was dead. It saved my life. I was carried by Hagrid to the Great hall where Voldemort cursed Neville. Neville persisted and killed Nagini, securing my win. I escaped from Hagrid's arms and fought from the sidelines. Molly began dueling Bellatrix, the last Death Eater standing. They had all been taken down, my friends had fought like heroes. Voldemort was dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Shacklebolt all at once. Then he turned on Molly. I cast a protective shield over her. I revealed myself, a gasp echoed in the hall.  
We began circling each other, conjuring niceties like the basilisk. Tea time was fun though I believe the people in the hall wanted one of us dead either way.

"Would you like some tea, Tom?" I asked. He hit me with a light curse. I bugged him so much that we truly began dueling. We circled each other before we began casting spells. I hit him with a sectumsempra across his face. Red blood spilled out, flooding his eyes. He felt for my magic. He cast Avada Kedavra at the same moment I cast Expelliarmus. The elder wand created a powerful Prior Incamtium, but only for a moment. Then, Voldemort's lifeless body disintegrated into ashes. (A/N: I know in the books "his lifeless body hit the floor, but I felt this was more dramatic. In my defense, it was in the movies.)

Months later I was feeling suffocated. The Daily Prophet was back to trying to break my ego to dust, I needed to get out. I needed to go back home.

It was then that I could grieve I walked to Dumbledore's grave. A lone figure was there. Professor McGonagall was there her year for mourning gone. She allowed herself to grieve one more tear before she closed the coffin, I placed the Elder Wand back in there.

"It has been finished," I spoke to him, knowing he would hear me. Wherever he was.

Professor McGonagall commented, "I think he would say it's just begun."

We walked back to the castle together, tired and happy at the same time. I walked her to her office, and let my thoughts drift. I think it was my time, not to leave, not yet, but to go and help elsewhere.

I bowed my head to those who had stayed to fight, and those who had helped me on my journey. I promised I would be back and I promised to mourn those who died. I walked back to the forest. Reaching the edge of Hogwarts' grounds, I apparated away.

Professor McGonagall would say I fought like Snape. Of course, I did. I had trained under him for many years. He had become my second father.

I kept my promise to return, my friends had sent me letters begging me to. McGonagall was dying, I was as well. I walked to her office, for the last time. My feet didn't make a single sound as I glided there. A grey ghost appeared to bring her to our- my world. She had served the living well, not perfectly, but well.

I stepped into her office. "Professor? Are you ready?" She nodded, gripping my hand, as I brought her to Kings Cross.

"Let's take the train," I said.

Now as you near the end of this story, remember. You are the Harry Potter Generation. Carry on my legacy well.


End file.
